Pulmonary arterial hypertension (PAH), is a type of hypertension (i.e. high blood pressure) which has a 2-3 year median survival time if left untreated, typically leading to heart failure. Mortality is particularly high in pregnant women. Many treatments for PAH seek to increase the level of pulmonary vascular nitric oxide, which causes vasodilation, thereby lowering blood pressure. However, these treatments lack long-term efficacy, providing only temporary relief (Michelakis E D. Heart Fail Rev. 2003;8(1):5-21).